Watashi no Yume?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Setiap kru Mugiwara pasti memiliki impian, dan masing-masing impian tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dicapai karena semuanya memiliki impian yang besar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Brook sendiri? Apa dia punya? *Summary nya hayoloh…*


**Disclaimer: The king, One Piece only belongs to the Creator, Eichiro Oda**

 **Rate: PG**

 **Genre: Friendship, Family, mostly Hurt/comfort**

 **Warning: AR, Ngaco, no pair, Nakamaship, centric!chara (maybe) and many more…:")**

 **Note: Tulisan yang dicetak miring berarti flashback**

 **Like to Read? Enjoy then~**

* * *

" _Aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut!"_

" _Aku pasti akan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu!"_

" _Aku akan menggambar peta dari seluruh dunia!"_

" _Aku akan menjadi kesatria lautan yang pemberani dan kuat!"_

" _Aku pasti akan menemukan All Blue!"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi dokter paling hebat…yang bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit!"_

" _Rio Poneglyph pasti akan kutemukan,"_

" _Aku akan menciptakan kapal terhebat yang bisa mengarungi seluruh lautan!"_

Ahh…rasanya seperti baru kemarin Brook mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut teman-teman se-krunya itu.

Benar-benar, kedengarannya seperti mustahil, tapi impian yang besar, serius, dan tulus mereka itu sangat berarti.

Terkadang terpikirkan olehnya.

Kira-kira apa impiannya?

Setiap orang pasti punya impian, yah…Brook pernah menjadi 'orang' juga sebelumnya jadi harusnya dia punya impian kan?

"Yohohoho~ impianku adalah kembali bertemu dengan Laboon~" jika ditanya, mungkin dulu dia akan menjawab seperti itu.

Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, apa hanya itu?

Jika dia bertemu kembali dengan Laboon, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Apa akhir petualangannya hanya akan seperti itu?

Tentu tidak.

Kini Brook sedang berpikir, kira-kira apa impiannya?

Brook seperti kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri setelah teman-teman kru lamanya meninggalkannya sendirian, hingga berubah menjadi tulang-belulang hidup seperti sekarang.

Lalu ketika dia bertemu dengan Luffy dan kru Mugiwara lainnya, Brook seperti terlahir kembali, sebagai sang Soul King. Musician pemakan Yomi Yomi no Mi dan menjadi kru ke-sembilan Mugiwara.

* * *

" _Hey Luffy! Jangan sembarangan! Itu jatah untuk Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan!"_

" _Ah! Apa salahnya?! Aku hanya minta sedikit! Tidak apa-apa kan Robin, Nami~?"_

" _Hah…ambil tapi Sanji-kun berhutang 10.000 belly padaku,"_

" _Hahaha…silahkan Luffy. Aku sudah kenyang,"_

" _Tuh kan Sanji! Berikan berikan!"_

" _Ahh! Beruntung kau karena di bela para merroline kali ini baka-senchou!"_

" _Ussop, ambilkan obeng itu. Ah, dan aku butuh dua botol cola lagi,"_

" _Siap laksanakan boss! Cola cola cola!"_

" _Aduh! T-tanganku…"_

" _Zoro! Kan sudah kubilang luka mu belum pulih. Sini kau harus ku obati lagi!"_

" _Tidak! Jangan ganggu aku, aku baik-baik saja kau dokter gila!"_

Brook tersentak, sepertinya dia melamun lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali melakukannya entah kenapa.

Ahh…apa dia merindukan…saat-saat itu ya? Dimana pra kru Mugiwara berisik seperti biasa dan Brook hanya di pojokkan, bergumam 'Yohohoho~' sambil bermain gitar.

Kerangka hidup tersebut kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit sore.

Benar-benar indah dengan biasan sinar matahari orange dan suara pekikan burung-burung camar.

Angin bertiup pelan, menggoyangkan surai mirip brokoli sang Soul King tersebut. Benar-benar sore yang kelihatan tenang dan normal, dengan banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Ini terlalu normal.

Entah kenapa Brook merasa kurang terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

Mendadak dirinya jadi melamun lagi, membayangkan kira-kira apa yang akan kru Mugiwara lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Yah, selain berbuat rusuh tentu saja.

* * *

" _Ayo Brook! Kalo lapar katakan saja, ada banyak makanan disini!"_

" _Baka! Brook bagaimana mungkin bisa makan?"_

" _Ah, Sanji…bagaimana pun juga Brook itu hidup kan?"_

" _Susu saja sudah cukup, baka,"_

Ah benar, setelah seharian ini Brook ingat dirinya belum minum susu sama sekali.

Sebenarnya dirinya tidak begitu membutuhkan makanan dan minuman, mengingat efek dari Yomi Yomi no Mi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi entah kenapa, Brook sangat ingin minum susu sekarang. Jadi kaki-kaki rampingnya itu akhirnya melangkah pergi menuju kedai minum terdekat di pulau tersebut, sekedar untuk membeli segelas susu.

* * *

" _Hei, Brook. Kau belum tidur?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Senchou-san. Ini sudah biasa. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan malam, yohohoho~"_

" _Hee tidak seru. Kalo begitu sini deh…aku punya cerita seram mengenai daging yang hidup!"_

" _Ah! kedengarannya menakutkan Senchou-san…tunggu dulu. Aku ini tulang yang hidup Senchou-san!"_

" _Hahaha~ kau tidak menakutkan Brook. Mau kuceritakan?!"_

" _Yohohoho~ dengan senang hati akan aku dengar Senchou-san~"_

Rasanya Brook ingin tertawa.

Mengingat kisah yang katanya horror yang diceritakan kaptennya dulu hanya membuatnya merasa aneh dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan.

Hah…apa Brook akan merasakannya lagi suatu hari nanti?

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab, hanya terdengar suara burung-burung camar sebagai sahutan di hari senja itu.

* * *

" _Zoro-san? Kau sedang apa?"_

" _Hah? kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang berlatih,"_

" _Apa kau tidak lelah?"_

" _Heh…lelah tidak ada hubungannya. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat."_

" _Sou desu ka? semua orang…ingin menjadi kuat ne?"_

" _Atarimae darou! Yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah dari Luffy atau pun Ero-cook itu!"_

" _Zoro-san hebat…aku juga ingin latihan untuk menjadi lebih kuat!"_

" _Hah? kau bicara apa? Tulangmu sudah sangat kuat Brook. Tanpa latihan pun kau pasti bisa melindungi banyak orang,"_

" _Benarkah? O iya…aku ini kan kerangka yang hidup! Yohohoho~~~!"_

Brook memandangi kedua telapak tangannya. Kurus dan putih, tanpa daging.

Benarkah dia sekuat itu?

Tapi kelebihan dari Yomi Yomi no Mi hanyalah menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati dan membuatnya abadi.

Sejauh ini Brook sering bertarung dengan kru lainnya-jangan lupakan pedang berbentuk tongkat berwarna ungu yang selalu dia bawa.

Ahh, mungkin saja dia cukup kuat sampai di akui oleh sang pemburu bajak laut?

Tapi kru Mugiwara itu tidak ada yang lemah kan?

* * *

" _Nami-san, kenapa kau sangat menyukai uang?"_

" _Hah? tentu saja karena uang itu berarti segalanya di dunia ini,"_

" _Benarkah itu?"_

" _Ahh…tapi selain uang aku juga suka jeruk sih. Memangnya kenapa, hmm?"_

" _Ahh…uang memang sangat berharga ya. Tapi apa hanya uang saja, Nami-san? Tidak ada yang lain?"_

" _Tidak ada. Uang adalah segala-galanya…mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan oleh aku yang dulu. Hahaha,"_

" _Kalo begitu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Nami-san yang sekarang?"_

" _Saa ne. Menurutmu apa yang akan aku katakan, Brook?"_

" _Yohohoho~ aku juga kurang tau Nami-san. Tapi suatu hari nanti pasti jawabannya akan aku temukan,"_

Brook selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang berarti bagi manusia di dunia ini. Tentu saja beragam, mulai dari harta karun sampai hanya sekedar barang murahan peninggalan keluarga pun pasti akan sangat berarti bagi orang tertentu.

Lalu, kira-kira selain uang, apakah sesuatu yang berarti itu?

'sesuatu' bukan berarti hal yang terlihat bukan?

Brook tertawa lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

" _Hey Brook, bagaimana menurutmu soal senjata baruku?"_

" _Keren sekali Ussop-san. Ano…tapi cara kerjanya bagaimana?"_

" _Hah kau ini! Senjata ini bisa menyerap elemen alam disekitar dan menembakkannya menjadi serangan baru. Bagaimana?"_

" _Hoo…memang keren Ussop-san! Kau hebat sekali membuat senjata ya,"_

" _Tentu saja~ jangan remehkan kapten Ussop kalo ingin selamat Brook~!"_

" _Yohohoho~"_

Senjata.

Alat yang dibutuhkan manusia untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Apalagi di dunia yang penuh peperangan ini, senjata memang sangat diperlukan.

Membuat senjata pasti bukan hal gampang, apalagi jika komponen-komponen (yang tidak ingin Brook pikirkan)nya sulit di dapatkan.

Mendadak Brook memberikan apresiasi lebih untuk sang snipper tukang membual itu. Setidaknya apa yang dia katakan soal senjatanya itu benar.

* * *

" _Ini untukmu, Brook,"_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Cook-san. Apa kau tidak keberatan membuatkan susu untukku? Padahal ini tidak berpengaruh banyak pada tubuhku,"_

" _Heh…tubuhmu memang sudah kelebihan kalsium. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah koki kapal ini. Mengabaikan nutrisi makanan dari kru kapalku itu bukan gaya ku,"_

" _Kau baik sekali, Cook-san,"_

" _Begitu kah menurutmu?"_

" _Ah…semua penghuni kapal ini memang orang baik ne~"_

" _Kalo kau memang berpikir begitu, beritahu aku cara untuk mendapatkan gadis-gadis Brook~~~!"_

" _Yohohoho~ dengan senang hati Cook-san~"_

Ah, Brook ternyata cukup populer di kalangan wanita.

Padahal penampilannya terlihat menyeramkan seperti ini.

Tapi kenapa ya? menurutnya koki pirang itu jauh lebih keren, meskipun terkadang dia bisa mesum sih.

Tapi terkadang Brook juga bisa mesum kan?

Atau mungkin Brook hanya mengagumi tubuh manusia yang masih lengkap dengan organ, daging, dan kulit?

Ah, mendadak Brook tidak ingin memikirkannya.

* * *

" _Ne, Chopper-san, bagaimana rasanya 'terluka' itu?"_

" _Hah? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?_

" _Yah…Chopper-san akan terlihat sangat panik jika salah satu dari kita terluka kan? Aku sudah lama melupakan rasanya. Bisa berutahu aku?"_

" _Hmm…luka itu sakit Brook. Bahkan jika luka itu terlalu besar dan tidak cepat di atasi, bisa menyebabkan kematian,"_

" _Hoo~ seperti hal nya aku ya? tapi aku tidak jadi mati sih, yohohoho~"_

" _Tidak semua orang beruntung sepertimu Brook. Sebagai dokter aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada yang terluka disini, atau setidaknya aku harus ada di saat mereka terluka atau sakit,"_

" _Hmm. Aku mengerti, Chopper-san. Lakukanlah yang terbaik,"_

" _H-hey! Hanya karena kau memujiku bukan berarti akau akan melakukannya…kau bodoh!"_

" _Yohohoho~ Chopper-san terlihat senang~"_

Rasa sakit.

Memang benar, Brook sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya, sama halnya dengan rasa lapar dan juga haus. Tapi rasa sakit itu…kelihatannya sangat berbahaya.

Dan juga, 'sakit' itu tidak hanya pada luka yang terlihat kan?

Karena kelihatannya banyak juga yang merasa sakit, meskipun tidak terluka.

Apa…dirinya juga sedang mengalaminya sekarang?

* * *

" _Apa yang sedang kau baca, Robin-san?"_

" _Ah, Brook. Aku hanya membaca kembali beberapa buku lama mengenai petualangan,"_

" _Benarkah? Apa membaca itu menyenangkan?"_

" _Ya. Dengan membaca, kita bisa mengetahui banyak hal. Jika kejadian-kejadian dahulu yang ditulis kembali ke dalam sebuah buku, orang-orang bisa mengetahui kejadian itu dan juga belajar banyak hal. Yah, meski terkadang memang melelahkan mata._

" _Yohohoho~ aku sudah tidak punya mata, berarti aku tidak akan lelah membaca ya?"_

" _Hihihi…mungkin saja Brook. Kalo begitu mau membaca bersama ku?"_

" _Dengan senang hati Robin-san~ aku juga akan bernyanyi agar tidak bosan~"_

Kejadian di masa lampau yang di tulis kembali ke dalam sebuah buku, bisa membuat orang mengetahui dan akhirnya mengagumi kejadian dan petualangan itu ya?

Apa…artinya kisahnya juga bisa di buku kan?

Setidaknya Brook merasa sudah mengalami petualangan yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan mayat hidup seperti dirinya pun akan sulit melupakannya.

* * *

" _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kapal ini nanti, Franky-san?"_

" _Hmm? Sudah jelas bukan? dengan kapal yang kuat, kita bisa bepergian mengarungi lautan dengan bebas! Kapal juga bisa menjadi symbol kekuatan dari suatu kru!"_

" _Hmm…lalu menurut Franky-san, apa kita sudah kuat?"_

" _Tentu saja! Thousand Sunny itu tidak lemah! Mugiwara, kau dan aku juga tidak! Kita semua kuat!"_

" _Hahaha, aku juga berpikir begitu Franky-san. Jadi…apa kau akan terus membuat kapal?"_

" _Ya, pastinya aku akan terus melakukannya dan mengarungi seluruh lautan ini. Aku pasti bisa!"_

" _Yohohoho~ ganbatte kudasai, Franky-san,"_

Kapal adalah symbol kekuatan…yah?

Mungkin memang seperti itu. Karena kapalnya juga membuktikan kekuatan mereka, hingga sejauh ini.

Brook tertawa lagi, mendadak merindukan sensasi menaiki kapal berkepala singa tersebut diselingi keributan-keributan yang disebabkan kru lainnya.

Ah, kenapa dia jadi mengkhayalkan hal itu?

Semuanya sudah lewat…sudah tinggal kenangan. Sepertinya semua itu tidak perlu di buku kan.

Karena Brook akan terus mengingatnya, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Brook kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak setelah meminum susunya-secara teknis susu nya hanya tumpah membasahi tulang-tulangnya saja, pemusik tersebut berjalan hingga sampai ke bukit tertinggi pulau tersebut.

Langit benar-benar sudah gelap, namun tampak indah dengan taburan bintang dan juga sedikit cahaya dari bulan purnama, yang secara kebetulan menyinari tempat itu. Tempat Brook berdiri sekarang.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah semuanya…" Brook menatap makam teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Kalian sudah meraih mimpi kalian…bagaimana denganku yah…apa aku akan selamanya seperti ini? Seperti hantu gentayangan saja. Ah benar, aku memang hantu, yohohoho…" gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan, dan kali ini tidak ada yang menanggapi tawanya.

Brook kemudian menatap salah satu makam di ujung kiri dengan hiasan tangan besi berbentuk bintang. "Kapal yang hebat…aku jadi ingin menaikinya lagi…"

Tengkorak itu kemudian menoleh ke arah makam disampingnya yang dihiasi topi ungu dan sebuah buku bertuliskan huruf Poneghlyph. "Apa kisah kita semua…sudah bisa di tulis dalam sebuah buku? Ah…iya, sudah ada yang menulisnya…"

Pandangannya beralih ke makam paling kecil dengan topi berwarna merah terletak di atasnya. "Dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi yang merasakan sakit… _yokatta desu ne…"_

Kemudian kepala itu beralih lagi, menatap makam dengan topi koki dan juga peralatan dapur di atasnya. "Mungkin bukan 'gadis' yang kau butuhkan…tapi setidaknya kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau butuhkan…"

Brook kemudian berpindah lagi menatap makam berhias sebuah ketapel raksasa. "Senjata itu…tidak pernah dilupakan sampai kapan pun. Sekarang semua kisahmu bukan lagi kehobongan ne. Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa menyimpan ketapelnya. Yohohoho…"

Brook pindah menatap makam yang mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling cantik, yang disekitarnya tumbuh pohon jeruk kecil. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari uang itu ada, dan sekarang sesuatu itu ada bersamamu sekarang,"

Kemudian Brook menatap makam dengan tiga bilah pedang tertancap di atasnya. "Kita semua kuat…termasuk dirimu. Ahh…apa aku sudah kuat sekarang? Tapi aku masih bertahan sampai sekarang sih…tapi yang kuat, bukan berarti yang abadi bukan?"

Untuk kali terakhir, Brook kemudian pindah menatap makam di tengah, yang ukurannya paling besar dengan jubah bajak laut merah serta topi jerami menghiasi makam itu. "Anda memang tak pandai bercerita, tapi arti dari petualanganmu sudah menuliskan kisah yang luar biasa. Selamat atas kerja kerasnya, Senchou-san-ah, maksudku…Kaizoku Ou-sama,"

Angin kembali bertiup, menggerakkan rambut dan juga jaket berbulu yang Brook kenakan. Jangan lupa jubah merah itu, tampak semakin gagah ketika di tiup angin.

Memang benar, impian mereka sudah tercapai, tapi kisah mereka belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

Karena dari apa yang mereka capai, telah menciptakan legenda dan juga era baru.

Ah, Brook tersadar.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Semua kru Mugiwara memanglah memiliki impian yang luar biasa, dan semakin luar biasa lagi jika mereka berhasil mencapainya.

Lalu apa impiannya?

Brook masih bertanya-tanya, apa mayat hidup seperti dirinya masih punya impian?

Apa makhluk yang seharusnya sudah di dalam tanah seperti dirinya itu masih pantas untuk bermimpi?

Seketika Brook teringat kata-kata sang kapten dulu.

" _Mimpi dari seorang pria itu tidak akan pernah mati!"_

Ahh…meskipun dirinya sudah mati, mimpinya belum mati?

Brook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika memang benar, mungkin dirinya juga masih bisa bermimpi ya.

Tapi apa impiannya?

Brook sekali lagi menatap satu per satu teman-temannya yang telah 'tertidur', beristirahat dari petualangan panjang mereka yang pastinya melelahkan.

"Benar juga ya…impianku, baru saja tercapai. Yohohoho~" terkadang Brook ingin sekali melepas kekuatan Yomi Yomi ini dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya, tapi…jika dia melakukannya, siapa yang akan menjadi saksi dari bukti tercapainya impian mereka?

Brook kemudian duduk di rerumputan, memandangi keramaian kota dari kejauhan. Brook kemudian mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memetik senarnya perlahan.

Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, mungkin Luffy, Ussop, dan Choper akan bernyanyi dan menari, membuat Nami mengomeli mereka karena berisik, Zoro juga mungkin akan mengamuk karena acara tidurnya diganggu, Robin hanya akan memperhatikan dari jauh sambil tertawa kecil, Sanji menari-nari tidak jelas sambil menggoda Robin dan Nami, dan juga jangan lupakan Franky dengan pose 'suuuper' miliknya.

Hah…benar-benar hari yang gila, jauh dari kata damai, tapi juga menyenangkan.

Brook terdiam.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, Brook kembali memainkan gitarnya, kali ini dengan volume suara cukup kuat.

Tapi memang hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar itu, karena bukit tinggi itu sekarang benar-benar sangat sepi. Atau mungkin, teman-temannya juga sedang ikut mendengarkan?

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

 _ **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Umikaze kimakaze namimakase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_

 _ **Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DON to icchou utao, funade no uta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri**_

 _ **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Warera kaizoku, umi watteku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro**_

 _ **Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

 _ **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo**_

 _ **Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi**_

 _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

Rasanya Brook ingin terus menyanyikannya.

Lagi dan lagi, tanpa ingin berhenti.

Setidaknya dirinya senang sekarang.

Impiannya sudah dia capai.

Sebagai kru terakhir, dan juga sebagai orang yang 'pernah mati', menurutnya, melihat teman-temannya berhasil mencapai impian mereka, itulah impiannya.

Konyol memang, tapi indah, dan tentu saja cukup besar.

Apa setelah ini, Brook juga bisa beristirahat?

Kisah mereka belum selesai, tapi dia juga ingin beristirahat. Kembali, bersama teman-temannya yang dia rindukan.

Yah, mungkin belum saatnya.

Lagipula dirinya baru saja menggapai impiannya.

Brook kembali menatap langit malam yang indah dengan hamparan bintang tersebut.

" _Sepertinya malam ini tidak akan tenang lagi. Tentu saja…jika ada kalian. Yohohoho~"_

 **End**

* * *

 **Gaje! Apa feelnya dapet? Aahh! Saya kurang tau…maafkan saya karena membuat fict ga jelas ini hweee #plak.**  
 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari fanart One Piece, dimana Brook berdiri sendirian menatap makam delapan kru lainnya yang sudah berpulang setelah berhasil mencapai impian mereka.**  
 **Saya mewek sih…tapi tetap nge-maso buat fict ini. Maaf jika aneh dan feelnya kurang.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong Brooknya rada OOC ya? ngebatin mulu…tapi karena untuk keperluan cerita yah gini deh. Lagipula itu yang terlintas dipikiaran saya jika ini benar-benar terjadi pada Brook :'3.**  
 **Ini fict pertama saya di fandom OP, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, senpai-senpai sekalian~! *di tendang***

 **Oke segini saja, saya Harukaze Kagura undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~ *Kissu* *di tendang***

 **Review Please~**


End file.
